


Burgers

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dick riding, M/M, Omega Luther, Pleading, alpha diego, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego watches Luther eat. It shouldn't turn him on





	Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

"You eat so fucking much." Diego poked Luther's stomach as number one scarfed down yet another burger. It was his fifth in five minutes and despite the surgery, the weight of his lover Diego had never seen anyone put away as much as Luther. And he fucking loved it. Diego crossed his legs in order to hide the growing erection and licked his lips as Luther wiped away the excess grease. 

"What?" Luther asked around a mouth full of burger. 

"You've had a shit ton of burgers. Look at that stomach of yours. Take off your shirt." 

Luther rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring Diego completely. 

Diego snarled. Who the fuck cared if his brother was older than him by a few seconds and He gave his lover, his  _ omega  _ a request and the bastard ignored it. Ignored him. That's what he gets for not using his alpha voice. 

And that wouldn't stand. 

Diego moved quickly, fast enough that Luther didn't have time to react. Diego straddled Luther's lap and pulled his shirt off of him. 

"What the fuck!?" Luther tried to push Diego off of him, a dick move especially to his alpha but he didn't care at this moment. At this moment he just wanted to get the alpha off of him so he could finish eating. 

Diego touched Luther's stomach, feeling the bulge in his stomach and grinned. "So fucking full. Look at that. Think you can fit more inside of there? Or do you want your alpha to feed you and force you to take it all?" 

Luther grew hard, Diego could feel it and it made him hard in return. 

"D… don't say shit like that." Luther groaned. "Please don't. You know what that does to me." 

Diego grinned. He slipped down between Luther's legs and pressed a kiss to his stomach. Luther let out a low moan and rested his head over Diego's head but didn't touch. He was afraid to. 

"Wanna get you hard, fuck you while I feed you.. or do you wanna be fed first and fucked until you pass out?" 

Luther tossed his head back against the chair, "fuck. Please alpha. Please. Fuck me, feed me. Do both I need you." 

Diego nuzzled his nose against Luther's crotch. 

"You smell so good." Diego undid Luther's pants and pulled his dick out. Not as big as Diego, but he still admired the little thing. "No heat yet right?" 

Luther shook his head. "Not yet. No. But I've been, fuck. I've been dreaming about your cock and you haven't fucked me the way that I want. The way that I need." 

"Wanna be pushed down into the mattress? Fucked hard and rough until you're screaming like a little bitch in heat?" 

Luther moaned, he reached for Diego and had his hands slapped away. 

"Please. Please. I'll do whatever. Please." 

Diego stroked Luther's dick, feeling the precum over the head before he reached over onto the table and grabbed a burger. 

He reached up, rubbed the burger across Luther's lips as he jerked him off. Luther opened his mouth and took a large bite. 

"Good?" Diego asked. 

Luther nodded, he swallowed the bits in his mouth. "Yes. So good. Can I be fucked? I'm so full. I wanna get even fuller. I want your dick alpha. Please." 

Diego kissed the tip of Luther's dick as he began to stand up. Diego undid his own pants and slid onto Luther's cock. 

"You're gonna ride me." Diego rubbed Luther's belly, he loved how round and full his omega felt. It made him harder. "Fuck me..make your alpha come and then we'll see alright?" 

Luther nodded, a tear slipped down his cheek. 

"Baby don't cry. It's alright." 

Diego began to move. His arms are tossed around Luther's neck. 

Slow, steady rhythms set the pace. He was being filled, it felt amazing. 

"So good. Your dick is small, can barely feel it but you're doing so good. I'm gonna come all over your fucking face. Do you want that? Want my come covering those beautiful eyelashes?"

Luther grabbed Diego's waist. 

"Yes. Please. Please. I'm gonna come soon." 

Diego rested his head against Luther's. "Me too….fill me up." 

A loud moan, Luther began to shake. 

Diego squeezed Luther's neck tighter, his body shook as he came onto Luther's chest. 

"Alpha?" Luther asked. 

"Shh. Let's uh, relax right now. I'm not done with you yet." 

  
  



End file.
